Halo: Combat Dissolved
by Truth and Reconciliation
Summary: The Master Chief died when the Dawn seperated. Suddenly, he was back in the Pillar Of Autumn. Instead of using this chance to make things right, he thinks this is just a dream and decides to take a break from military life. Oh Dear. Warning: Randomness
1. Arrival

**AN: This story was made after my friends and i were discussing the oh so serious topic of what happens if Mastercheif acted differently. This is one of them**

I take no responsibility of the reader going nuts or random.

**This story is partly inspired by the Halo machmania _Arby and the Chief_ by Jon Graham.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. However I am totally responsible for the Master Chief's new behaviour.

* * *

"Chief, it has been an honour working with you."

The Spartan's visor polarized but it was not enough to block the blinding light from entering his eyes.

In a span of an eye blink, he felt incomprehensible pain, and then, all was dark.

The chief floated in the darkness. He didn't know how long he had been floating but one thing was for certain. He was being led to a bright light in the middle of his vision. In a few minutes, his feet reached the light, and dissolved. He did not feel any pain. Then his knees then his arms. And lastly, his head.

All turned white yet again.

The chief heard a voice. " Right. Let's thaw him out"

Another voice sounded. "Okay, bringing low level systems online. Cracking the case in thirty

seconds. He's hot. Blowing the pins in five."

John's world righted itself and he found himself staring at a technician wearing an orange jumpsuit. "Sorry to keep you waiting....."

He was confused. He had just tried to escape the ark and failed. Was this death?

His augmented eyes caught sight of a tag on the technician's clothes. It read: Pillar Of Autumn. Wait, stop, hold it there. Pillar of Autumn. Alarm bells rang in every corner of his head until it hurt. He followed the technician's instructions in a daze, stunned in his situation.

As he was going through his shield test of his.....Mark six armour? "This doesn't make sense!"He thought to himself.'

"What is the year?"He asked the technician in a neutral voice, trying to keep as calm as possible.

"Huh, its 2525 chief, what wrong? Armour doesn't have a calendar or something?"

He was about to reply when captain keys' voice rang out from the intercom. It was exactly the same conversation that happened years ago.

Could he be in the past? If he was....things would change...

"Ah what the hell, I just fought non-stop for years. Its time I had some fun." The master chief concluded that this was a dream and was resolved to make this strange dream to his liking. He decided....he would be....out of character for a change..

A voice shouting brought him back to his senses. " Their trying to get through the door! Security! Argh!"

"Wow, this dream sure is realistic. It even got the wounds at exactly at the same spot as last time!

"Come on, we've got to get to the bridge. Hurry!" The technician all but screamed at him and ran forward.

John remembered this part and shouted for the technician to stop. The technician stopped right in front of the door.

"What Sir? You heard the captain, we have to –"

The technician was cut off as the door exploded and killed him.

"Oops" was all the chief could say. The technician could have made it through the door as the chief was nearer to the cryo bay door than last time in apprehension of what was to come.

The chief shrugged and filed it under the never to be remembered part of his memory where he knew Cortana had been stuffing her erotic conversations with him there.

He ran through the next door, grabbing the Sangheili... No, it wouldn't be good to say Sangheili if he slipped. He better think the race as Elites

. He grabbed the elite and smashed its head onto the wall, swinging and accidentally killing the marines chasing it via Blunt impact trauma.

He barely spared a glance at the two dead marines on the floor and went into the next room.

A marine caught his attention while firing and shouted through the gunfire that the captain wanted to see the chief ASAP and offered to lead the way.

The chief declined and went into door behind him. He turned back and saw the same marine lying on the floor, with a plasma bolt burnt straight through his head

. It seemed that things happened differently when he did different things.

"LOL" He said out loud, before walking into the bridge, deciding to have some fun.


	2. EscapeAgain

I take no responsibility of the reader going nuts or random.

This story is partly inspired by the Halo mach mania _**Arby and the Chief**_ by Jon Graham.

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. However I am totally responsible for the Master Chief's new behaviour

* * *

From the last chapter:

"LOL" He said out loud, before walking into the bridge, deciding to have some fun.

**Chapter 2 Escape...Again**

The chief spotted Captain Keyes at the command post of the bridge and snapped a salute in front of his. He did not care if this was a dream or not. Military protocol was drilled into him anyway.

"Mister Panda Sauce." He greeted the captain.

The captain was also wearing the exact same grey jumpsuit with the words "Hi! My name is Keyes" from the real world.

"Erm....Good to see you Master Chief" Captain Keyes acknowledged The Chief as he though frantically on how this Spartan would know his nickname from his childhood that nobody knows.

"Things aren't going well. Cortana did her best but we never really had a chance."

"Like your mother." The chief replied, a smile hidden behind his visor.

"..." Captain Keyes and Cortana who was projected from a holographic projector stared at the Spartan.

" A..Anyway.."

A large explosion rocked the bridge and Captain Keyes stumbled and nearly fell.

"Report! "

The chief ignored the conversation and looked at the screen, only to find the words "HALO" written as a tag over the installation.

"And we didn't know what it was called at the start?" The chief thought to himself.

He responded when the captain ordered him to escape with Cortana and went out of the bridge with Cortana's chip inserted, whose vocal programs had been 'accidentally' deleted, and the M6D.

He barrelled through the squads of Covenant boarding parties, unloading round after round without missing a step and found himself near the last bumblebee drop ship.

The chief then spotted what he was looking for. A cache of fragmentation grenades dangerously stuffed on a bulkhead of some sort.

The Spartan's body expression visibly brightened and he primed all the grenades and threw them in the middle of the Covenant squad blocking his way.

The ball of grenades blew them apart like an orange in a blender.

Unfortunately, he killed the two marines assigned to guard the last escape route too...

He stepped into the drop ship and was about to close a door when he saw a marine in the corner of his eye sprinting around the corner, with ten Sanghei....Elites chasing after him, laughing.

"Wait for me!" He shouted only to have the Chief seal the door in his face.

The chief nodded to himself and turned around only to find the occupants staring blankly at him.

" Punch it."

Still no response

"This is an order!!!"

The pilot sprang into action and pressed the big red "Press only when FUTSAB"

"Aye aye, Sir. We're disengaged. Going for minimum safe distance."

The Master Chief paid no attention to the other occupants in the bumblebee and opened a screen to his armour statistics.

"Hmm... I seem to be lacking a bit of power. The techs didn't start it up right" He said to himself.

Reaching to his leg, he opened a slot and took out a USB7000 and plugged it in into the continently placed USB slot at the back of the pod.

" We've lost almost all power! Engines failing. Losing altitude drastically! Secondary power not responding. Hang on marines, we're going in hard! " The pilot shouted across the warning sirens blaring all across the pod.

The bumblebee reached Installation 04's atmosphere and started burning.

"Ill help!" The Master Chief said in his unemotional voice and spammed the parachute release button.

"No chief! That doesn't open the parachute, it-" They all watched as a large bag saying the words "Emergency Parachute" flying away from the back of the pod.

" -Detaches it com...pltely"

"We're screwed. At least it couldn't get worst than this."

The Master Chief heard it and prayed that Karma wouldn't get him.

Unfortunately, this wasn't one of John's luck days.

The pod started to fall even faster and started to go into an uncontrollable speed.

Just then, his armour that all systems were green and he detached the USB7000.

"Yes! I got back the power. Whatever happened just now seems to have gone away." The female pilot informed her passengers.

"Activating Air br-"

John thought she meant airbag and pressed the button labelled air bag. It even came with a warning that said to use it right before a crash. John understood why immediately.

The entire drop pod was filled with air bag and if one would look from outside into the bumblebee's window, all they would see is a gigantic airbag.

"I can't activate the air brakes! Chief you idiot!"

The chief saw that the altitude meter in his armour was about to hit zero and he shouted,

" YOU ALL ARE GOING TO DAI LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL"

Boom. Impact.

* * *

FUTSAB- Fucked Up To Space And Beyond.


End file.
